


I mean, why not?

by brazilian_mess



Series: brarg week 2020 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Hetalia
Genre: BrargWeek2020, M/M, and EngPort too, brargweek, human!AU, little aparition of nyo!England, little aparition of portugal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilian_mess/pseuds/brazilian_mess
Summary: Luciano looked over his shoulder, at his cell phone ringing on the marble kitchen counter. He took off his cleaning gloves, leaving them with a squeegee and a bucket of water in the bathroom he was cleaning, running to the phone."Hi, Dad.""So! How was it? Your old dad got it right again, didn't he?” Afonso's voice sounded playful, and Luciano could hear his stepmother mocking her husband in the background. The boy looked at the phone number scrawled on his forearm in Martin's handwriting."Yeah, I think so," he commented, biting his tongue between his teeth."I knew it. Alice was laughing at me, said that I would lose the bet.” Luciano smiled broadly."What bet?"“She bet you were going to turn down your roommate just to upset me. I knew you would not, Antonio sent a recent photo of his family, I saw the boy”, Luciano snorted, laughing at his father's suggestion, and leaned on the counter.“No, I didn't turn him down. But I don't think I captured exactly what you meant, Dom Afonso”, he replied, squinting.
Relationships: Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia), England/Portugal (Hetalia)
Series: brarg week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025643
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	I mean, why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Argentina: Martín Hernández  
> Brazil: Luciano da Silva   
> Portugal: Afonso Henriques   
> nyo!England: Alice Kirkland
> 
> I also mentioned Lusofam's Angola, Zola. Lusofam is a creation from @/portu-cale, please check their tumblr out, it's amazing   
> And I don't really remember Afonso's last name, I never do, so today it's Henriques.  
> Enjoy 💕

Luciano played with the newly received key in his hand, turning it between his fingers without thinking much about the action. He turned on his heels, looking at the apartment as a whole, thoughtful. He stopped in front of the hall, with his free hand resting on his hip.

"So, what did you think?", the boy shouted into the hall. An older man stretched out of the room, raising his eyebrows indifferently, curving the corner of his lips down.

“It's not… bad”, Afonso walked over to Luciano, analyzing the apartment's ceiling, “have you signed the contract yet? There is a crack there. ”

Luciano clicked his tongue, annoyed. “Yes I did, dad, I told you,” he raised his gaze, looking at the place his father pointed out, squinting, “that is not a crack. It's dirt. ”

“It is a crack, yes. You will move to a falling apart apartment. In fact, I don't even know why you want to move, son ”, Afonso looked at Luciano, hanging his head to the side. The boy sighed exaggeratedly.

“It's  _ not _ falling apart, you're just trying to make me give up. And I’m moving because it is closer to college. Because Alice is pregnant and I'm going to give my room to the baby. Because it's about time for me to leave home- ”

“Because this way you are closer to your mother's house”, Afonso said softly, looking at Luciano out of the corner of his eye.

“Don’t go around saying nonsense, Dom Afonso. It is the same distance from your house, I made sure to check it out ”, Luciano let out a smile, returned by his father, who had soft eyes.

“Hm, that's right”, the man passed Luciano, patting his arm quickly, going to inspect the balcony view, “how much is the rent?”

“Within my budget. That's all you'll know", Afonso mumbled to himself, but said nothing, "and with a roommate it will be even cheaper."

Afonso snorted, turning to face Luciano.

"Room mate?"

“Yeah, roommate. There are two rooms here, if you haven't noticed, and I'm only one person”, he said, laughing, to the grimace his father made.

“And who is this roommate of yours?”, Afonso stopped with his hands on his hips, brows furrowed, “do I know them?”

“No, because I don't know them either. I don't have a roommate yet, I'm going to do some interviews tomorrow when I begin to bring my things. I'm going to put some ads on the college campus”, Afonso's eyes widened.

“Oh no, you won’t. Interview, honestly. Only crazy people show up to an interview, Luciano, no way”, he raised his hand to show that he would not accept protests, “you got the money to pay the rent, you chose everything yourself, that's fine with me. Now, interviews? No.”

Luciano bit his own tongue, calming down before answering.

"Dad-"

“Don’t start, Luci. I know you are already an adult and etc, I heard your speech when you told Alice and I that you were going to leave the house. And as I said that day, paternity has no expiration date, it's not just because you grew up that I will- ”, Luciano rolled his eyes discreetly, resigned. He had already predicted that Afonso would not like the idea, with his usual exacerbated concern.

"Okay," the boy raised his arms in surrender. Afonso stopped, proud of his parental maneuver to start a sermon that he did not intend to finish. It always worked. Luciano went to the balcony, leaning against the doorframe and looking down, with Afonso putting himself next to him, “but then how do you expect me to do it, huh? Don't even think about suggesting paying the rent with me.”

“It would be no shame, Luciano”, the man commented, in a soft voice, “everyone starts with little steps-”

"No," the boy said, sharply and decisively, "I already said that I wouldn't accept it."

Afonso sighed, lifting his shoulders. He pulled his ponytail over his shoulder, playing with the ends of his hair, thoughtfully.

“I have an acquaintance from the company,” he muttered under his breath, talking more to himself than to Luciano, “he had to move to Spain, but the children stayed here. They are your age, didn't want to start all over again in another country. ”

Luciano put his elbow on the edge of the balcony, resting his face in his hand, "I only have one room to spare, Dad."

“Yes, I know, you didn't let me finish the story, boy”, he scolded, without malice, making Luciano laugh softly, “I know that the youngest son went to study in Uruguay, it seems that they had family there. Now, the eldest must still be around. ”

“And do you know him? That son of your friend”, Luciano raised an eyebrow, staring at his father. Afonso clicked his tongue.

“No, I don't know him”, the boy started to argue, but was ignored, “but I know his father, and Antonio is a good person. It makes sense, Luciano, don't look at me like that.”

“I accept to talk to him then, if that will make you leave me be”, Afonso puffed out his chest, giving a proud smile with his son's speech, making Luciano shake his head negatively with a disguised smile, “but, if I don't think that your friend's son is meant to be my flatmate, I will do the interviews, as I had planned. ”

Afonso waved his hand, unconcerned.

“You will like him, yes. I was the one who suggested it, and your old man never misses it”, he patted the balcony edge and entered the apartment, stuffing his hands in the pockets of the jeans he wore, “now let's go home, I don't like leaving Alice alone for a long time with that huge belly.”

"Don't let her hear you saying that," Luciano closed the balcony door that led to the balcony, laughing.

"Of course not. I'm not crazy. ”

***

The cafeteria bell sounded shrill but pleasant, announcing the arrival of yet another customer. Luciano looked up from behind the counter, the standard smile he had for all customers on his face.

"Good afternoon! How can I help you?”, the boy pulled a menu across the counter, placing it in front of a tall, blond young man who was smiling slightly at him.

“Luciano?”, the young man ventured, smiling when the brunette nodded, and making Luciano stop breathing for a moment, against his will, when he heard his name pronounced in the young man's accent, “my father said you were in need of a room mate. Nice to meet you, I’m Martín.”

Luciano blinked, still with the automatic smile. Then he raised his eyebrows, in a quick epiphany.

“You are the son of…”, then snapped his fingers.

"Antonio."

“Antonio”, he opened a smile for Martín, “yes. Pleasure, you can sit there, it's about five o'clock now, five-thirty I close the store and we talk”, he said while arranging the cups and glasses of the customers' orders in the store on a tray.

Martín nodded slightly, looking at the menu absently, “Can I order something in the meantime?” He looked up, looking at Luciano.

"You can, of course you can."

"Any recommendations? You work here, surely you should know more than I do”, Martín smiled at him again, charming, leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

“Aah,” Luciano drummed his fingers on the sink, leaning forward to get a better look at the menu (and to get closer to the blonde), “this one. It's good, I like it ”, he pointed to a special coffee at the top of the page.

“This one, then. I'll wait over there ”, Martín indicated a table beside the counter with his head as he walked. The two smiled at each other, measuring themselves discreetly. Luciano frowned at himself as he prepared Martín's drink, facing the coffee machine, going over the conversation in his mind. He took the drinks that he had already placed in the trays moments before for some customers at a table near the door, and returned to fetch Martín's coffee.

He looked at his watch, and seeing that it was past closing time, prepared a coffee for himself and placed it on the tray with the blonde's drink, waiting for the last customers to leave to turn the “closed” sign to the street and only then sit at the table, next to Martín.

“So, Martín, right,” he began, starting the conversation, while placing the cups on the table and taking a seat, “your father moved to Spain? My father commented, briefly. Careful, it's hot”, he said, indicating the cup in front of Martín with his head.

Martín thanked him with a smile, slightly blowing the drink as he watched Luciano over the cup.

"Yeah. It's been about four years now. My brother, Sebastián, and I lived together until recently. But he managed to enter a university in Uruguay and went to live with some of our uncles there”,

he looked down at the drink, "I had already started my college here so I decided to stay", he took a small sip of coffee when he finished explaining and looked back at Luciano.

The brown skinned boy nodded, running his index finger over the rim of his cup. "I see. Your accent is from Uruguay, then. ”

Martin smiled.

“No, I was born in Argentina. We lived there until I was about fifteen, I think. Then we came to Brazil.”

"Ah, yes," Luciano nodded slowly, "and now you're living alone."

“I wish”, the Argentine laughed, making Luciano smile in response, without realizing it, “until I find a place, I'm staying at the house of a colleague from college. He shares it with five guys. It's… messy”, Martín wrinkled his nose slightly.

"I imagine. It is not for me, a lot of people in the same place. ”

"No, not for me, either", the two were silent for a few minutes while finishing their drinks. Luciano put his cup against the saucer, looking up at Martín.

“Well, in that case, more chance of you enjoying the apartment. Having a room just for you ”, got up from the chair, taking his cup and Martín's, which was also finished. He walked over to the sink behind the counter, refusing Martín's offer of help with a nod, "do you want to go see the apartment now?"

"If there is no problem, I'll accept it", the blond man leaned back on the counter, watching Luciano finish packing the dishes and remove his apron from his uniform.

“It won’t, no. We can go now, it's about a fifteen minute walk from here. Just a minute."

Luciano hurried to the back of the cafeteria, where he grabbed his bag and the key to the store, as well as the apartment key. Martín said he would wait on the sidewalk, while Luciano closed everything.

“There”, the boy appeared next to Martín, smiling, “we go left, now”.

They walked chatting along the way, asking each other's interests to see if there was any major shock of opinions.

Martín said he was studying Engineering at the time, but he still hadn’t chosen which specific area to follow, that he didn’t smoke because the smoke gave him allergies, that he liked to cook although he didn’t know and that on the day of his soccer team’s game he was inmate all day. Luciano, on the other hand, said that he had started Physiotherapy, so he didn’t smoke out of obligation, taking a Health major and because the smell of cigarettes made him sick, he did not know how to cook but he had a stove in the apartment and that the day his team played he would be reclusive in respect to the innate rivalry of their nationalities. Martín laughed, agreeing.

“Here”, Luciano stopped in front of a small building with five floors, with a small entrance door, “it is old, but well maintained, no need to worry, but because it is old, the rooms are quite big. And rent is not expensive.” He opened the door, stepping aside for Martín to enter first.

“Hm, this is good”, he smiled at Luciano, “does it have an elevator?”

Luciano made a funny face, closing the door behind him and heading towards the stairs.

“I mean, it  _ does _ . If you want to take a chance. But it's old, just like the building. I don't use it, the apartment is on the second floor.”

"I thought you said the building was well maintained," Martín provoked, without malice, a mischievous smile on his lips. Luciano laughed back.

“The  _ apartment _ is well maintained, I know how to choose things well. I don't guarantee the building.” Martín nodded, still smiling, and followed Luciano up the two flights of stairs, watching him in silence.

Arriving at the apartment, Luciano unlocked the door, entering and leaving it open for Martín to enter as well. He stopped in the middle of the still empty room with his hands on his hips, catching his breath a little.

"Ready. It is still empty, I would wait to find someone to share before making the change. Feel free to look. ”

Martín rolled on his heels, looking over the living room and kitchen. He went down the hall, looking at the rooms and the bathroom. Luciano went to the balcony to make him more comfortable, watching the movement of the street at night.

“I liked it”, Martín appeared behind the brown skinned boy, leaning against the doorframe, “it's… cozy. And the rooms are really big, you were right.” He walked over to Luciano, leaning on the edge of the balcony with his back to the street and facing Luciano, arms crossed.

"Are you going to stay, then?", Luciano turned the body over, propping one elbow on the balcony. Martin looked him up and down, less discreetly this time.

“I will. Here”, he took a step forward, taking a pen from the pocket of the shirt that Luciano used to work with and pulling the boy's arm, “my phone number. Call me later to let me know when I can move in. Okay?" He noted his number on Luciano's skin, glancing in the boy's eyes. He smiled and released his wrist, putting the pen back in place.

"It's fine with me," Luciano smiled, naughty.

“Then I'll be going, don’t worry, I know the way. See ya, Luciano, it was a pleasure”, the Argentine walked to the living room door, waving without looking back and slamming the door as he passed.

Luciano turned again to look at the street, staying long enough to see Martín go the same way they came, and smiled to himself.

***

Luciano looked over his shoulder, at his cell phone ringing on the marble kitchen counter. He took off his cleaning gloves, leaving them with a squeegee and a bucket of water in the bathroom he was cleaning, running to the phone.

"Hi, Dad."

"So! How was it? Your old dad got it right again, didn't he?” Afonso's voice sounded playful, and Luciano could hear his stepmother mocking her husband in the background. The boy looked at the phone number scrawled on his forearm in Martin's handwriting.

"Yeah, I think so," he commented, biting his tongue between his teeth.

"I knew it. Alice was laughing at me, said that I would lose the bet.” Luciano smiled broadly.

"What bet?"

“She bet you were going to turn down your roommate just to upset me. I knew you would not, Antonio sent a recent photo of his family, I _ saw  _ the boy”, Luciano snorted, laughing at his father's suggestion, and leaned on the counter.

“No, I didn't turn him down. But I don't think I captured exactly what you  _ meant _ , Dom Afonso”, he replied, squinting. He heard Alice telling her husband to put the call on speakerphone in the background.

“Dear boy, what your father meant”, Luciano heard the delicate sound of Alice's voice in a sarcastic but affectionate tone, “is that Antonio's boy is cute, and you would be a fool to let this opportunity pass. Sincerely."

Luciano looked at the ceiling, laughing openly now.

“We are going to be roommates, Alice. It is counterproductive.”

She clicked her tongue, making a high-pitched tone in the call.

"Bullshit. It will make a great story. I'll put one more plate on the table for the next family lunch”, Afonso laughed out loud at his wife's speech.

"Poor guy, he'll have to face your sister, Luciano", the boy shook his head, staring at the kitchen wall and laughing nervously.

"You two are imagining things, you know."

“Yes, son,  _ I know _ ”, Afonso replied and Luciano almost managed to see his father rolling his eyes exaggeratedly in his imagination, “now excuse me, I will call to inform Zola of the news.”

"No, wait a minute-"

"Kisses, dear," Alice hummed before ending the call.

Luciano looked at nothing specifically, a grimace. He lowered his gaze again at his forearm and Martín's number.

And he laughed alone.

Ah, why not.


End file.
